Seeking Solace
Title: Seeking Solace Solangelo Fanfic Nico Nico layed in a bed in the Infirmary. Nico felt kind of guilty though. He was laying here, under the watchful eye of Will Solace, the only guy to ever give Nico butterflies when he smiled at him. He felt guilty because Will was running around and taking care of Nico when Nico didn't feel like he needed any special attention. Internally, Nico knew it would be at least a month before his powers had restored. Until then, he had the three days of rest to figure out his plan. He decided that he'd stay as the burial supervisor and the counsellor of Cabin 13, his cabin. So far, only one person shared his cabin. His sister, Hazel. He was happy for her. She was on her way back to San Francisco, to Camp Jupiter. He reflected on how his family had widened. He adopted Jason, Percy, Franck and... Leo, as his brothers and Piper, Annabeth and Reyna as sisters. Will came over to check on Nico "Someone looks happy. Care to share?" Will said, a smile began to appear. Nico noticed how bright Will's smile was, it was like his teeth were tiny suns. "I'm just thinking about my life, man. So much has changed and so much more is going to" Nico said, and looked at Will again, who was sitting at Nico's bedside. "You're such a peaceful sleeper, do you know that?" Will said with a smile "Although, a couple times I thought you were dead, but I checked and you were just asleep. Again, peaceful" Will said and laughed nervously. Nico looked around and saw Annabeth and Piper walk in the door of the infirmary. "I'll be back, diAngelo. Promise on the Styx" he said, winked and walked away. Piper and Annabeth came over to Nico. Piper had her hair pinned up in a high ponytail and her fringe braided. Annabeth had her hair loose and to the side. They both looked super since arriving back at camp. "You guys are looking better" Nico said and smiled at them, leaning up in his bed. "Piper has been giving me some supermodel tips. I'm feeling more self-confident in how I look, although Percy says that it doesn't matter" Annabeth said and smiled to Piper. "Hey Nico" Piper said "Annabeth told me about you and Percy and I just wanted to say-" she was saying, with a beaming smile. "You know now. We don't need to label it" Nico said and smiled back. Annabeth caught Nico's eye as he took a glance over at Will Solace. "Hmm. So how're you doing, Nico?" Annabeth asked, taking a seat. "Much better" Nico started "My magic is still drained but physically, I'm good. How're the guys?" Nico asked. "Percy and Jason are upholding their promise, as you would expect. It's sort of cute, to be honest" Piper said, looking at Annabeth "Poseidon and Zeus are always at odds with each other, but Jason and Percy have this bromance... It's comforting" she finished and Annabeth nodded. Nico was lost in space. He was staring at Will Solace as he attended to Theo Laurent. Nico recognised Theo as a child of Iris. He had green hair and was one of the best sprinters in the camp, along with maybe a few of Hermes' kids. But he was a lethal demigod. He fought a laistrygonian giant and shattered a bone in his arm. Nico looked up and saw Annabeth and Piper staring at him "What?" he asked, blushing. "You dig Will Solace, don't you?" Annabeth said and giggled in excitement, something she never done before. "No I don-" Nico started but Piper interrupted. "Don't deny it. I see the way you look at him.This isn't some curse of Himeros. You actually like him, I can read how you feel, Nico. It's ''super ''cute" she stated and smiled. "Okay, maybe. Can I get back to resting please?" Nico said and the girls stood and walked away excitedly. Will strode over towards him. "I've never seen Annabeth Chase react like that about anything other than Percy. Everything okay?" he said, staring at Nico. Nico stared into his blue eyes, like the blue sky which his father crossed daily. "Ugh... yeah. I was just saying how much I like yo-..." Nico faltered before he embarrassed himself and continued "Nothing important. Hey, how is everything in here?" Nico asked, trying to avoid the matter, but from Will's expression, he knew what Nico meant. "Quite good. I just finished treating Anna Vilinus from Ares, Theo from Iris and Ariana from Hecate. I have quite a bit more to do. I must admit, I'm a bit tired" Will said, rubbing his neck. Nico got an idea "I think I might go and get some fresh air and stretch my legs. Is that okay, Doctor?" Nico asked, jokingly, "Of course. Don't be too long, promise me" Will said, giving Nico puppy-eyes which gave Nico butterflies. "On the Styx, WIll, I will be quick" Nico said, stood and walked out the door of the infirmary. Nico walked as quick as he could to the Demeter Cabin, a strange sight for a child of Hades. He arrived at the porch. The smell coming from the cabin was that of freshly mown grass and just... nature. Nico knocked on the door. Katie Gardner answered. "Nico! I'm happy to see you out and about. You look good! How can I help?" Katie said with a beaming smile. Nico never spoke to Katie before but he heard how she was like a domestic goddess amongst demigods. "Hey Katie, Just wondering. When I was here a while back, I remember you were selling Strawberry tarts. Are they still on offer?" he asked. Katie beamed even wider "Oh yes! A fresh batch just came out of the oven! How many?" she asked, delighted. "One please" Nico said and offered her a couple drachma but she looked at him. "Consider this on the house. It's a token from the Demeter Cabin to you, for helping to save our home." She patted Nico's shoulder, gave him the tart and said goodbye, closing the door behind her. Nico continued around the camp before bumping into Travis Stoll. "Travis! Just the man I was looking for. I need a favor. Can you fetch me two cappuccinos from the Camp Store?" Nico asked. Travis complied and was back within seconds with two cappuccinos. Nico walked back to the Infirmary where Will just finished cleaning up the wound in the hand of Cecil, the goofy kid from Hermes. Nico went to the table, Will with his back turned. Nico appeared behind him. "I got a treat for the doctor, is he in?" Nico said, kidding. Will turned around and saw Nico holding the tart and two hot beverages and his eyes widened. "Oh man, you're honestly my favourite person right now. Please, sit" Will said and pointed to a chair and ordered Kayla to take over for him. Nico went over to the burning firepit and scraped a portion of his tart into the fire, as well as a mouthful of cappuccino and said a little prayer to Aphrodite "Please, let this work out for me, for once. And Dad, you know I always need your guidance" he said. Will did the same. "Who would have thought that the Son of Hades would be buying lunch for the Son of Apollo?" Will said and ate a chunk of tart. "Beats me" Nico said, digging in. Will reached across the table with a napkin and dabbed Nico's mouth. "Sorry, you had a little bit on your lip" he said, blushing. Nico's stomach was doing somersaults in excitement. "You know, I think I made a good decision. Staying, I mean" Nico said, blushing like a tomato. "I'm glad you did. You're sweet, Nico. I respect you and accept you for who you are" He looked him in the eye "I don't want to freak you out... but... I think I like you, Nico" Will said, placing his fork down and blushing in embarrassment. Nico was freaking out on the inside, which was certainly a weird thing for him. He looked at his hand for a moment and saw a little, pen-drawn love heart on his palm. "Aphrodite" he thought. He looked at Will again and said "I... like you too" Nico said, kind of cowering in fear of rejection, somehow. Will touched Nico's hand, an electric current passing through them. "I'm glad, patient. I hereby discharge you from my hospital" Will said, grabbed Nico's hand fully "So now I can ask you out then?" Will asked. Nico wasn't used to this. He spent the last year of his life in a foreign camp, in Tartarus and stuck in a vase eating pomegranate seeds. "That would be nice, Will... This is the first time since Bianca, so you know, that I feel... happier" Nico said and stood. Will embraced him in a hug and whispered in his ear "That makes me happy. Come find me later. During free time, at the beach" Will said and pulled away, rubbed Nico's bicep and walked towards a new patient. Nico walked out the door. He smiled. He looked at his hands and smiled. The day love entered the life of the Prince of Ghosts... it was a very glorious day indeed. Category:Solangelo Fanfic Category:Ersason219